Mental Wounds
by Sam Bam
Summary: A battered and bruised Samus comes to Zelda for medical aid. While there, Samus asks a peculiar question that baffles her; one she can't answer. Implied Snakus.


AN: OMG FOR TEH LULZ WRITINGS. … Damn, I need to start focusing in school. ANYWAYS. Yes, Snakus not from the eyes of Samus or Snake! From my author powers! The shockers! … Yeah shut up.

Anyways, I don't own Brawl, or any characters created by Nintendo, Konami, or Sega. Crossovers are fun, that is all, you lost the game. :3

Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nngh …"

"Hold still, Samus," Zelda said gently. Her delicate gloved hands had been treating gashes and scars on her friend's person for almost fifteen minutes now. When she had staggered in, badly wounded, she could only assume that she got carried away during battle yet again.

Throughout the entire visit, Zelda noticed something very … odd about Samus. Aside from the usual disappointment, there was also humiliation. Now, that didn't seem right; Samus, of all people, understood that not every battle can be won. So why was she so upset at this one loss?

The two had been close friends since the Melee tournament, and Zelda knew Samus better than most of the other fighters here. She had taken to explaining herself without prompts to trusted friends of hers, and Zelda had picked up on this.

Zelda picked up the disinfectant (the medical wing had some very odd supplies, but this 'disinfectant' seemed to work quite well), and began to apply it on a smaller cut on the lower arm. Silently, she waited for the huntress to explain of her own accord.

"… It was Snake," Samus muttered, looking away from her friend with an agitated sigh. "He keeps … well." Zelda let out a small chuckle, and finished bandaging another wound on Samus's left arm. The huntress winced, but said nothing.

"I know what you were going to say," the princess finished. "So Snake 'humiliated' you again?" Samus nodded, confirming Zelda's suspicions. She inched away after the last of her wounds were wrapped, and she pulled her knees to her chest, careful not to stain Zelda's sheets. The princess was grateful for this, but said nothing of the matter.

"I don't get it," she said, almost sadly. "He manages to read my actions. Every single one. Am I that predictable?" Zelda pondered for a moment on how to say this without being too rude. Though she nodded, she softened the blow;

"Every fighter has their own style," she began carefully. Zelda rose to a stand and gathered her medical supplies, and strode to a mahogany desk that was across from the bed. It gave a small shine in the sunlight streaming from the one window, but it was shielded by curtains.

Zelda truly loved her room, but she was straying from her point. One glance to Samus showed that the huntress was waiting for her to finish.

The drawers opened, the medical devices were placed inside, and the drawers shut.

"But when you do discover your style, Samus, you need to be able to change it so you won't become too easy to anticipate. I know when you're going to use missiles, or when you're about to use the Screw Attack. It's too easy." Samus let out a small sigh of disappointment, and rose from the bed, about to leave. Zelda saw this out of the corner of her eye, but she wasn't about to stop the huntress. She did that at times …

It was too understandable. She did that to Peach once in a great while, especially when a matter of great importance made itself apparent to her.

"… Zelda." Zelda's ears twitched slightly as she turned to look at Samus. The woman had frozen in the doorway, hand seemingly hugging the wooden end of the rail. One glance at Samus told her that she was pondering something, and the first instinct was to ask what. However, yet again, she would wait.

"When you care for someone, do you not try as hard in battle?"  
The Hylian princess boggled. That wasn't like Samus at all, and the question was even more surprising. It wasn't in Samus's behavior to ask something like that, especially being serious about it. The most she could manage was a small shake of her head. Zelda strode over to her friend and placed one hand on her shoulder, being careful to avoid the bandage she had placed on moments ago. Samus was looking out of the doorway blankly, apparently trying to sort out her own thoughts.

Apparently, the most Zelda could do for this woman was bandage the physicals wounds; the cuts and scrapes on the skin, and the bruises that came with fighting. She could stop infections from spreading, and she could give small fighting tips and watch from the sidelines.

But she couldn't solve her own love problems, if she was reading Samus right. She could only assume that Samus was speaking about Snake; and the softer tone of voice helped, too, to be honest. That look in her eyes, just thinking about him …

It was obvious as to what Samus's feelings were.

"… It's … confusing …" Samus concluded, closing her eyes and shaking her head. Zelda sighed and tightened her grip ever so slightly to reassure her friend. Samus's body seemed to relax.

"I do not know, Samus," the princess said, shyly looking away. "… But I do know that you must try your best either way. He might rely on your getting distracted to win … or …" she giggled.

"He might be distracted himself and he might be trying to cover it up." Samus's cheeks burned a bright red, and she looked towards Zelda. She smiled, and removed her hand from the Zero Suit. Samus returned the smile, and it faded into a smirk.

_That's more like Samus._

"Then he'll get in trouble for his distraction," the huntress declared. She nodded firmly, and left Zelda's room with a wave of thanks.

Zelda shut the door to her room, the smile on her face growing wider.

She'd have to watch their next match.


End file.
